Tatuaje
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [AU] [Viñeta] Levi tenía muchos secretos, recuerdos del pasado que todavía no iba a contarle aunque se lo rogara. Eren lo vuelve a pensar, mientras aprieta los labios y estira perezosamente un brazo sin moverse desde su lado de la cama para acariciar la espalda blanquecina del mayor, esa misma zona de su cuerpo que se encuentra marcada con un enorme tatuaje.


Disclaimer: SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie. La imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a quien la hizo.

* * *

**-Tatuaje-**

**.**

Podía pensar que era por la diferencia de diez años de edad que mantenían, aquello varias veces les había pasado la cuenta porque prácticamente era una generación que los separaba; sus gustos eran completamente opuestos en muchas cosas y por ello, de vez en cuando, les tomaba su tiempo llegar a un acuerdo mutuo en cosas triviales como por ejemplo qué canción poner mientras iban viajando en el auto. Existía la otra posibilidad de que fuera el aura de misterio que rodeaba a su pareja, él siempre era tan silencioso, observador y cuando hablaba parecía revelar los secretos del universo en dos minutos, nunca se aburriría de escucharlo o estar a su lado. Nunca jamás. A veces pensaba que creaba un efecto imán en él.

Para Eren, Levi era una persona enigmática, embriagadora y adictiva, como el alcohol o el tabaco.

Levi con sus veintiocho años ya era un adulto en toda la regla, formado y hecho, con sus ideas claras y con experiencias de la vida. Eren con dieciocho años, recién comenzaba a abrir sus alas para intentar salir del nido en el que se había cobijado toda su existencia, estaba ansioso y temeroso por ello porque todo era nuevo. Mientras el tiempo transcurría para ambos sin importar lo que hiciera no podía dejar de visitarlo, buscarlo o llamarlo para escuchar su voz aunque fuera unos segundos, con eso y se sentiría satisfecho el resto del día. Eren estaba unido a Levi sin poder evitarlo, no podía alejarse de él aunque quisiera.

No quería, por supuesto.

—Eres un mocoso —Levi le había dicho una vez, cuando estaban acurrucados en el sofá de su departamento compartido uno al lado del otro y mirando por la ventana como la nieve caía del cielo durante el ocaso. Habían puesto una manta sobre ambos pero lo que más agradecía era el calor que irradiaba el mayor y se le adhería al tenerlo tan cerca, uno de sus brazos lo acercaba por los hombros y se sentía muy bien—. Puedes tener a cualquier persona en esta mierda de mundo y prefieres quedarte conmigo. Es igual a conformarse con un trapo usado.

No lo decía en broma sino muy en serio. Eren lo sabía e incluso le molestaba que hablara de esa forma de él. De hecho nunca lo hacía porque Levi era una persona segura de sí misma y que lograba intimidar en con solo mirarlo —a pesar de su estatura—, pero de vez en cuando hacía comentarios como aquellos cuando estaban solos, debía entenderlo porque siempre existiría la gente que juzga a dos personas homosexuales y además con diez años de diferencia.

Eren había apoyado su barbilla en la cabeza de él y comenzado a acariciar sutilmente su brazo, mirando la ventana y el reflejo de ambos en ella. Presionó los labios contra el cabello corto de Levi y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en eso.

—La verdad no sé… —murmuró sin separarse ni un solo centímetro. Conocía tan bien a su pareja que podía comprender sus movimientos aunque fueran tan sutiles y sabía que ahora estaba tenso. «No entiendo por qué estoy contigo», es la pregunta que tiene en su mente pero jamás diría en voz alta—Solo sé que te quiero, Levi. No puedo alejarme de ti como si estuviéramos conectados, ¿loco, no?

Un silencio se instaló durante unos minutos, hasta que él dijo:

—Eres un mocoso.

Y ahora nuevamente Eren se hacía esa pregunta. Para responderla comenzaba a pensar en todos los atributos que tenía aquel hombre mayor y serio para él. Eran polos opuestos pero le quería y se sentía bien a su lado, como con ninguna otra persona, era extraño pero Levi le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y confianza inigualable. A sus ojos era: misterioso, interesante, hermoso, confidente, compañero, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo sin aburrirse.

Levi tenía muchos secretos, recuerdos del pasado que todavía no iba a contarle aunque se lo rogara. Eren lo vuelve a pensar, mientras aprieta los labios y estira perezosamente un brazo sin moverse desde su lado de la cama para acariciar la espalda blanquecina del mayor, esa misma zona de su cuerpo que se encuentra marcada con un enorme tatuaje —el que parece el emblema de algo que nunca antes había visto— de unas alas cruzadas; azul y blanca.

Él no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir la tibia piel del menor contra la fría suya. Levi solo lo deja hacer mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y busca su camisa —o la de Eren— desparramada por el suelo de la habitación. No puede evitar arrugar la nariz por el desorden.

—¿Qué significa el tatuaje? —pregunta Eren, como varias veces, mientras sigue con su dedo los contornos de la obra de arte.

No puede evitar morderse el labio por la curiosidad y le lanza una intensa mirada a su pareja, pero esté ni si quiera voltea a mirarlo. Levi sigue en lo suyo pero sus manos se detienen durante un segundo cuando escucha su pregunta.

—Algún día…

Afuera, en las calles de Paris iluminadas por la luz matutina, siguen cayendo pequeños copos de nieve.

—Algún día te lo diré —termina de decir Levi, lo mismo de siempre y vuelve a lo suyo, toma la camisa de Eren y se levanta para colocársela encima.

Eren lanza un suspiro completamente derrotado. Nada. Siempre le decía eso pero nunca le daba alguna respuesta, era demasiado frustrante para él. Lanzando un quejido aprieta el rostro contra la almohada.

—Siempre dices eso —farfulla con su voz siendo opacada por la tela.

Levi chasquea la lengua, ignorándolo, mientras camina hacia la puerta de la habitación para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. En el umbral de esta mira sobre su hombro la figura del adolescente que se encuentra refunfuñando como un crío en la cama. Sus manos se dirigen a su propia espalda, tanteando sobre la tela el lugar donde se encuentra el tatuaje que hace mucho se había hecho.

«Algún día, Eren, cuando recuerdes te lo diré», piensa con serenidad y resignación. Levi deja de mirar al niño y salé al pasillo del departamento.

Porque las muchas vivencias en un mundo extraño, seguramente pasado, no dejan de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Eren le decía que _necesitaba _estar con él, como si estuvieran unidos, y no sabía que eso era verdad: estaban unidos por algo que iba más allá del tiempo. Por eso mismo se había tatuado el símbolo de la Legión de reconocimiento —aquella que luchaba por su libertad en _ese lugar_— para nunca olvidar y, teniendo la esperanza de que algún día, Eren también recordara.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
